Have You Ever by Lady Moonglow THE  EPILOGUE
by Kanttarelli
Summary: The Epilogue of Lady Moonglow's story "Have You Ever". You should read it after chapter 31 - instead of chapter 32 "An Alternate Ending". I might also publish a story that fills in the gaps in the original story if you like this one.


This is the epilogue to Lady Moonglow's story "Have You Ever". She says: "**if any of you would like to write 'continuation' stories on this site or others like it, I have absolutely no problem with it" **and here it is, the epilogue! It should be read after chapter 31 - instead of "An Alternate Ending". Reviews are welcome. I might also publish a story that fills in the gaps in the original story if you like this ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Lady Moonglow wrote the inspiring story.

**Many special thanks to lella7**who helped me by beta reading this story.

EPILOGUE

When they were all sitting in the young Dumbledore's office that same evening, they explained everything to him. He let them speak and listened intently, stroking his beard, which had already begun to show signs of grey. Dumbledore did not seem to be surprised by what he heard - or perhaps he could cover his surprise well. Hermione, however, was so astonished that she became speechless when she heard what Ginny and Draco could tell her about the Death Eaters.

Draco and Ginny had planned and started the Death Eaters, first as a way to take control before Tom did. They wanted to see if Tom would join the Death Eaters and if he did, take power. It was a test that he passed by not joining them. Also, after Tom was out of the way, as he was supposed to have died, they'd be in a much better position to work with the Ministry to take the group down and find everyone who participated in it, if it grew out of control.

But then when they had seen Hermione falling in love with Tom, they had planned to put him to another test to see if his intentions would last (_that's_ why Draco had tried to make Tom jealous, Hermione realized) and should Hermione ever find a way to remove the curse, see if he would become more evil when he'd be immune to "dying from love". That was a test they never got to do, to everybody's relief.

The young Dumbledore had undone most of the problems surrounding the Death Eaters by using the Silviarius potion on all them, making them forget that they had joined in the first place. Also, he cast a powerful spell that made it impossible for them to join any organization like the Death Eaters in the future, in case somebody else decided to be a Dark Lord...

Dumbledore also had a piece of news that was better than they could have ever imagined hearing. "There is a possibility for you to go back to the time you came from", he said solemly. "You have completed the task for which the _Impartus Infinitivum_ spell was cast. When the task that you were instructed to have in mind on coming back to this time – if you can recall it - was finished, a possibility to return opened, should you wish to go back."

For a moment, Hermione could have sworn Dumbledore gazed at her sympathetically when he looked at the six of them. "Well, the way that the _Impartus Infinitivum_ spell supposedly works, is after that task has been completed, the spell "knows" that the future has been permanently changed. It creates a portal… a portal back to the original time, a single chance for those who have sacrificed everything and succeeded, to return to their time. This portal is open for a very brief time, of course. I believe you only have a few hours before it closes forever."

"How can we find it? The…portal," Ginny asked, her eyes shining. Hermione realized how much Ginny had missed her family.

"Normally, through an otherwise pointless object that has also been taken back in time. Tell me, did my future self give you anything… with an unexplained usefulness, when he sent you back?'

Hermione frowned for a second, until it struck her. She remembered sitting in the Headmaster's office such a long time ago:

_She held up the old, worn knapsack that Dumbledore had given her five days earlier. "Excuse me, Headmaster. What's this for?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes took on an unexpected twinkle, and he glanced from the bag to Hermione. "Well, if the bag will become what I hope it will become… You shall only find out if your purpose is fulfilled, Ms. Granger." He locked his piercing gaze on hers. "I assume you do have a very specific purpose in mind for this task, do you not?"_

"The knapsack!" she exclaimed. "That is the portal!" Everybody's gaze fixed at her: Ron looked at her with his mouth open, Ginny was bursting in a joyful smile, Draco looked suspecting and confused and Lavender just plain surprised. Harry did not say anything, but looked knowingly deep into her eyes. Hermione could see profound sadness as well as joy in his. Dumbledore looked at her compassionately.

Hermione sat still for long time looking at her friends. Silence filled the room. After a moment, she blinked and nodded at Dumbledore.

In the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office Dumbledore was waiting for them when the knapsack materialized in the middle of the room. Lavender and Ginny were the first ones to emerge from the old, worn bag. After a while smiling Ron joined them and soon quiet Draco was also there. They had to wait for Harry for a while, and when he finally emerged, he looked grave.

Lavender, Ginny, Ron and Draco were waiting expectantly.

Dumbledore asked Harry with mysterious smile on his face: "Should we be expecting anyone else?"

It took Harry a while to reply. When he did, he looked at Dumbledore, smiled and said, sounding both sad and happy, "No, I don't think we should."


End file.
